From Kalos With Love
by ArreClonClipo
Summary: To be a Pokemon master is Ash's only dream, but recent events have started to make him doubt his abilities. As he grows older and more experienced, Ash will find himself at a crossroads in life, one that will make him doubt his very identity. But he will not face these burdens alone. An Amourshipping story featuring a wiser, darker Ash and a more daring Serena. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Ash lounged lazily under the cool shade of a tree, Pikachu's light snores cutting the otherwise peaceful air. The small Electric type laid beside him and Ash stroked the fur on his friend's back, eliciting a content purr from the little Pokemon and a slight current of electricity that traveled up his fingers.

Bulbasaur basked in the sun, his bulb healthy and plump and perched atop Ash's resting place prowled Heracross, hopefully eyeing the relaxed Grass type for the chance at a tasty snack. Noctowl ruffled his feathers and shot a disapproving look at Heracross, who thought better off it and flew off to try his luck somewhere else.

Ash watched them with a content smile on his face. It always did cheer up his spirits to visit his old friends and they too rejoiced when the wandering trainer would pay one of his visits. He looked into the distance by the lake's surface and saw Kingler, one of his oldest Pokemon, surrounded by a dozen Krabby, his offspring who had been born a few months before Ash's arrival at Pallet town.

It was a sight that vexed the young trainer for days on end. When he visited Oak's Pokemon ranch, he had been surprised and overjoyed to see his friend become a father to a new generation of Krabby and Kingler himself had also basked and accepted his praise. He'd introduced the baby Krabby to his Unova team. The Krabby swarmed around the new faces, clicking their claws and bubbling happily, Kingler looking on proudly.

And yet, something about the scene gnawed at Ash's mind. It did so for the rest of the afternoon and the days since. Not just Kingler but the rest of his Pokemon as well. And now, after days trying to discern what this feeling was, Ash now knew. Regret. Regret at not being there for Kingler on what was possibly the most important day of his life. Regret at not being there for him, nor for his other Pokemon, all whose lives had gone on during his travels.

He was not there when Totodile evolved into Croconaw. He was not there when Bayleef found a suitable mate in a fellow of its kind that would make her happy. He wasn't there when the normally timid Torkoal made a lifelong friend with a resident Wartortle. It hit him that he had been away from his cherished Pokemon, that he had missed the big and small changes in their lives, all because he was consumed with his travels and with assembling a whole new team with each new region.

It wasn't something Ash did intentionally, neglecting his friends, but he loved Pokemon of all kinds and the prospect of finding and training new partners fueled his spirit like nothing else.

"It won't be that way anymore," Ash whispered, his words unheard by any, but he made the promise, both to his Pokemon and to himself. "You guys have been good to me," he said quietly, stroking Pikachu's fur. "I promise, I will become the trainer you all think me to be."

* * *

It came as no surprise to anyone when Ash made a formal announcement he would be setting off for a new region, Kalos, to continue his journey of becoming a Pokemon master. His mom, always sad but proud to see him go, doted on him on the days before he left, making sure to squeeze in as much time as she could with Pikachu, who always loved the attention the Ketchum matriarch placed on him.

And so Ash left his hometown and boarded a plane to the faraway region of Kalos. But unlike his previous journey, he was now accompanied by a full roster of his friends. That is not to say he would not catch any new additions, no. But Kalos was a big region, full of promising trainers and Pokemon who could give his team a good workout. And if he just so happened to catch new members to add to his growing family, then all the better.

He looked to Pikachu. The small mouse Pokemon stood atop the window seat, eagerly looking down as the plane passed over the fertile green fields of Kalos, his lightning bolt tail twitching excitedly. The little mouse was clearly eager as he was to begin anew.

Ash fingered the pokeballs strapped to his belt. He could feel a faint warmth radiating from inside. He wondered if his Pokemon were as determined as he was to become the best of the best. It was not something he had really done before, taking a full team to another region, but recent developments had caused him to try this new method.

In fact, Ash wondered, is this the only new thing he should do? He thought back to his previous journeys—Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova. In these travels he had forged new friendships, experienced moments that would stay with him and that he would cherish for years to come, yet his ultimate goal had gone unfulfilled. Victory at the Pokemon League.

It eluded him still, like a mythical Pokemon. Why? What was he doing wrong? Did he not put enough effort into it? No, that was not it. He and his Pokemon always gave it a hundred and ten percent. His team members worked hard and strived to meet his expectations and not once had they let him down. No, the fault was not with them. So was it he? Was it because of his shortcomings that ultimate victory still eluded him? Was he destined to repeat this circle being met with failure after failure, defeat after the defeat no matter how close victory was at hand?

It was not a thought he liked in the least and yet, it stuck on his mind. His expression turned unusually introspective and he mulled this possibility, going through it on his mind and trying to determine why exactly he'd never tasted victory. He was, a good trainer, he'd like to think, and several people, many of them gym leaders and Elite Four members, had commented on that.

They'd seen in him a raw potential and, if he wasn't being too self serving, Ash would say the same himself. After all, his Pikachu, Sceptile and Charizard had gone toe to toe with Legendaries and won almost without help. How many trainers could say the same?

No, his abilities as a trainer were very much clear, so what was it?

The fault did not lie with his abilities as a trainer, nor with his Pokemon. As he sat there, arms crossed and a faint crease in his brow, the answer eventually dawned on him. It was so simple and so clear cut that he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

His preparation for a league was crap.

It almost made him want to bury his hands on his face as a deep, sinking pit formed on his stomach.

Of course! He thought. During his journey in the Kanto league, he had placed pretty far, considering he'd spent only a year as a trainer. He remembered looking back to the previous champions of the regions, and they all shared one specific trait. They were older than him. He didn't think much of it at the moment but now, as he put the pieces together did he realize with horrifying clarity the major factor that contributed to his defeats.

Ash's own worst enemy was himself, as it was due to his and no one else's actions that he lost every time. It was very, very unusual that a first timer would become reigning champion. Unusual, but not unheard of. All those champions of leagues past were older than him and as he checked his encyclopedic pokedex and feverishly tapped and scrolled through various screens, the answer stared at him in the face.

The champions... all those champions like whom he aspired to be had not won their first league either. They came close, most of them, but it was not until a few years later that they were crowned among the best of the best, not until they were older and they had a full roster of almost all fully evolved Pokemon.

After their defeats, the champions strived to better themselves and went on to travel to more regions, facing new opponents, growing stronger and wiser as did their Pokemon. And speaking of their Pokemon...

There was yet another thing the champions shared in common. From their very first attempts at the league and up to the point they became champions, their teams had remained largely the same, with maybe a few new additions made. From the first year of their journey, all the way to their crowning title, the champions used the same roster of trusted and powerful Pokemon, who'd ultimately won their masters' victory.

Ash... Ash wasn't like that. Every new region he'd drop off his Pokemon at Oak's ranch, taking only Pikachu with him and catch new additions to his team. He thought back to Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Kingler, Muk. How strong would they all be if he'd kept them all these years? In his Kanto journeys, Pikachu had achieved but a smidgen of his full potential. He had grown into a powerful battler capable of taking down Pokemon much bigger and, by all rights, stronger than him. Even now, as Ash looked at his little friend, he marveled just how much Pikachu had grown since that first day in Pallet town. So how, did Ash wonder, would his Kanto Pokemon have grown had he taken them with him? How much more powerful would they have become? Had he done like the other champions, would he be a champion now himself?

In that moment he was broken out of his musings. A cool pleasant voice announced from the intercom that the plane now started its descent at the airport. Pikachu chattered excitedly beside him, happily looking at Ash, a gesture the trainer returned. His little buddy did know how to bring a smile to Ash's face.

Shaking off this morose train of thought, Ash returned his attention to the present. The plane was near ground level. Soon they would be unboarding the metal contraption and the duo would be on their way.

This time, thought Ash, this time things would be different.

* * *

"Again, I'm really sorry," Ash said yet again, bashfully apologizing to the bemused boy.

"Really, it's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing about my younger sister," the blonde boy said looking sideways at the little girl, still sprawled in the ground and smoking slightly.

"Speaking of, are you okay?" Ash asked as he and the boy loomed over the little girl, a dazed little smile gracing her lips in spite of the rather potent electric shock delivered by Pikachu.

With a vigorous cry, the little girl bolted from her position and stood, seemingly in good spirits and beaming widely. "That was awesome!" The little girl exclaimed, her eyes positively sparkling as she leered at the wary Pikachu. "Your Pikachu is really strong."

"Yeah... that he is," Ash said, relieved she seemed no worse for wear.

"Bonnie, you can't go around snatching other people's Pokemon," the blonde boy admonished, waggling a disapproving finger. Bonnie obviously took offense to this, as her little hands balled into fists and hunched her shoulders, sullenly glaring at the boy.

"I just wanted to give Pikachu a big hug 'cause it's so cute!"

"But did Pikachu like it?" The boy pointed out, and Bonnie deflated a bit. Seemingly satisfied, he turned to Ash anew. "Sorry about my little sister, but she really likes Pokemon."

"Please, don't worry about it," Ash said, trying not to wince as Pikachu's little claws dug into his shoulder, the little mouse tense in case Bonnie tried anything. Seeing how the blonde girl still eyed him eagerly, Ash couldn't really blame him. "And you know," he said to Bonnie. "I really should be thanking you. That was brave what you did, saving Pikachu like that."

He really did mean it, and the praise lifted Bonnie's spirits, as she smiled happily once more. "You're welcome!"

Ash smiled and nodded graciously in return. He then set his sights on the massive structure looming over them and the city. A massive tower framed almost entirely in white, the defining landmark of the Kalos region. "What a weird gym," he muttered.

"Oh, that," the blonde boy said. "Let me guess, you got kicked out, right?"

Ash nodded dourly. "And even after coming all this way. The nerve of that gym leader..."

"The leader of the Lumiose gym is this really super duper strong person," Bonnie pointed out. "So they asked you how many badges you have, right?"

"Yeah, but when I said I didn't have any, I got zapped, bad."

"Really, you don't have any badges?" Bonnie asked, more than a little surprised. While not exactly set in stone, most trainer who made their was to Lumiose city had at the very least one badge under their belt.

"No. Well, technically I do."

"And they still didn't let you in?" Bonnie interrupted.

"If you really did have a few badges, you should have been let in no problem," the blonde boy stated, a slight frown in his brow.

"I didn't have a chance to tell them," Ash said. "But I have dozens of badges already. I've traveled through lots of different regions and beat all their gym leaders."

"Wha~" Bonnie and her brother gaped. "And you still got the boot?" Bonnie asked indignantly.

"I guess," Ash shrugged helplessly.

"And if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" The blonde boy asked.

Ash smirked. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and this is my partner Pikachu. We just arrived here in Kalos.

"Nice to meet you, Ash. My name is Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie," the jumpsuit-clad boy, apparently named Clemont, motioned to Bonnie, who shot Ash a toothy smile and said, "Hi!"

"Hey, big brother, since Ash is new here, we should totally show him around Lumiose."

"Huh?" Clemont blinked, perplexed at the odd request. Then again, Bonnie was predispositioned to such things. "Well, sure. If Ash is up to it, at least." The two siblings simultaneously looked toward Ash.

"Sure, why not?" A friendly little tour of the city. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Amourshipping because Amourshipping is best shipping.**

 **Now then, before we embark in this journey, there's a few things I'd like to get out of the way. As I said in the description, this story will feature a smarter, slightly more darker Ash. No, not dark like _that,_ but I mean dark as in a logical course in personality that would manifest after all his years of travel. More mature, if you will. That being said, my writing style tends to lend itself to, shall we say, realism in my stories. That means that in this fic I will strive to include a certain amount of realism, or at least, as much realism as something like Pokemon can have, meaning that the story will take a different course as it goes. **

**The destination is very much the same, but you can expect the journey to have quite a few twists and turns not included in the anime. Ah, but you probably want to know more about the shipping aspect of this story, yes? Suffice it to say, Serena will soon make her way in, and yes, she'll be a little more... daring, as evidenced by the Teen rating. ;3 But again, do keep in mind I said I tend to strive for some realism in this story, so while Amourshipping will most definitely happen, it won't happen right away.**

 **That's all I wanted to say. If you have the time, do be kind enough to give me your opinions on my take on this popular ship, wouldjaprettypleez? Until them, I will see you all next time. Hopefully my pokewords will continue to entertain you. Buh-bye, all. *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

Serena turned off the shower head and stepped out. The young girl winced as she lifted her leg out the bathtub. Already a sizable bruise was forming, courtesy of her mother's Rhyhorn. After drying her hair, Serena inspected herself critically in the mirror, as she always did after one of her training sessions with Rhyhorn. Not too bad today. Aside from a bruise in her lower back and swelling in her shoulder blades, she'd emerged relatively unscathed.

After wrapping a towel around herself and one for her hair, she stepped out the bathroom. The cool breeze of the AC gave her minor goosebumps, overall a small sacrifice for the simple luxury of a warm shower.

Why her mom insisted she participate in Rhyhorn racing was beyond her. Serena had made her feelings on the matter clear but her mom persisted nonetheless. Perhaps it was because of the way her eyes would light up whenever Serena relented and agreed to participate.

During her youth, Grace, Serena's mother, had been a prolific participant in Rhyhorn racing, with enough talent and skill she had been headhunted by a professional team. She traveled the world, making a name for herself and amassing a dedicated following. Even now, years after hanging up her tracksuit, Grace was still recognized whenever she and Serena went out.

Serena wondered whether her mother missed Rhyhorn racing. She saw how passionate she was every time Serena herself slipped into a jumpsuit to try her hand at riding the unruly Rock type. It was not a subject Serena liked to breach. She never knew much about her father, and her mother did not bring him up. She'd lacked any prominent male influence during her childhood, but in spite of what she'd read in the stories, Serena did not find herself missing this stranger who'd left a void in her mom's life.

After learning of her pregnancy, Grace announced her retirement from Rhyhorn racing, to the chagrin of her fans and sponsors, and from then on dedicated her focus and energy into becoming the best mother she could be.

She'd done a good job in that regard. Serena had grown into a very fine young lady. Caring, loving and polite and considerate to others. She'd inherited her mother's refined taste and sense of style, and appreciation for the finer things in life. That is not to say Serena was vain or shallow. Though she preferred not to, she was not unaccustomed to down and dirty work. In the years past of her childhood, her mother employed her help with many of the chores and to-do's of the house. Serena did not bat an eye when she got down on her knees to weed or prune the garden. She happily cleaned and 'groomed' her mother's prize Rhyhorn, oftentimes smudging her work clothes in dirt and mud and laughed when the happy Rock type would bowl her down and lick her cheek like a massive, hundreds-of-pounds puppy. She knew her way around a kitchen, deftly whipping up scrumptious confections. Grace even admitted Serena's macarons easily outclassed her own.

Still, Serena very much liked to treat herself, especially after a session with her mom's spirited Rhyhorn. She wrapped herself in a fluffy bathrobe, donned a pair of equally comfy slippers and padded down to the living room. A nice cold chai is exactly what she needed at this point... and maybe a pack of frozen peas as well.

From the corner of her eye she saw her mom, sitting in the couch, Fletchling perched atop her head and watching the TV intently. Some sort of action spectacle. It wasn't until Serena returned from the fridge and was about to go back up to her room that her mother noticed her presence.

"Serena, get over here, quick," her mother waved urgently. "Something unbelievable has happened."

"Well, something unbelievable has happened to my face, okay," Serena bit back, still sore, both literally and figuratively at her utter demolishment via Rhyhorn. She padded over to see what had her mom so worked up. Ah, one of these wild, action packed Pokemon films. "What movie is this?"

"It's not a movie," her mom replied, eyes glued to the screen. All she needed was an oversized, overpriced drink and a tub of popcorn to complete the picture. "It's happening in real life, over on Lumiose city."

"What?"

Serena watched the television, a shaky cam following a fast moving blur. At the bottom of the screen, a news reel spun, the words 'Live Coverage' boldly spelled out. The reporter uttered the happenstance in a rapid fire pace. Serena could just make out the words rampage, Garchomp, Hyper Beams, evacuation and others that managed to filter through her brain.

"Why is Garchomp attacking the city?" Serena asked, appalled at the sight of the massive dragon firing off continuous Hyper Beams, leveling the city block by block. She only hoped no poor Pokemon or bystanders had been caught in the blasts.

Her mother shrugged helplessly, no more clued in than her at this point.

The camera followed Garchomp at a distance, mindful to keep away from those indiscriminate Hyper Beams. Serena herself did not know much about battling Pokemon at this point but even she was aware of the fact most Pokemon needed a short breather after firing off as draining an attack as Hyper Beam. The Garchomp on screen, however, seemed to defy this rule as the dragon fired off the devastating attacks, one after the other with little pause in between.

It was all the helicopter pilot could do to dodge the incoming blasts. Thankfully, Garchomp did not seem interested in the trailing aircraft, as its Hyper Beams veered wildly in all directions. If it truly wanted to, the helicopter would have been a smoking heap at this point.

The newscasters tracked the Garchomp as it flew into the thick of the city, making its way to the colossal structure of Prism Tower. It landed heavily and even at a distance, it was clear the great dragon was in distress. It winced, roared in pain and furiously shook its head back and forth, as if trying to dislodge something. Then its maw opened and a Hyper Beam fired off, very nearly taking the helicopter right out of the sky.

Serena and her mother gasped at the near miss. The pilot flew back in spite of the reporter's protests, putting distance between the enraged dragon. Already a crowd had gathered at the base of Prism Tower, civilians and news people alike as they fought for coverage of the event. A dozen cameras aimed in the direction of Garchomp, who was in the process of slamming its head against the steel walls.

The camera then zoomed in on a spot a good twenty feet away from Garchomp. An incredibly brave or incredibly stupid individual had climbed the tower, a boy, who slowly advanced on the furious dragon, his hands held up placatingly and trying to talk down the beast. Perhaps it was Garchomp's trainer? The cameras all pointed to this new addition, zooming in.

A young man, not much older than Serena, with a Pikachu and Froakie trailing after him, bodies tense and ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. A city full of danger, an enraged Garchomp not in control of itself and collateral damage galore. So many things that could have gone wrong yet in spite of all that, Serena's attention was commanded by this boy. As she took in the features of his face, her mind sparked a flicker of recognition and amidst the chaos, Serena's thoughts drifted to this boy.

"Is that...?"

* * *

"Professor?"

"Hm? What is it, Ash?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something I've discussed with professor Oak. See, I brought back a bunch of my Pokemon I captured on other regions. Professor Oak said that with this many high level Pokemon, I could challenge the gyms here. But he said that I need a formal approval by the regional professor and that the gym battles would be different than the ones I'm used to. What did he mean by that?"

"Ah, yes!" Professor Sycamore snapped his fingers. "Now I remember. Oak phoned me a few days ago, saying just that. Now then, Ash. Tell me, when you go to other regions, what do you usually do? Do you take the Pokemon you've captured on previous journeys or do you like to start anew?"

"I usually just take Pikachu with me. Why?"

"You see Ash, when you register for a new region, you are required to register the Pokemon you'll be taking with you, if any. When trainers do like you and just take one Pokemon or several low level ones, this information is recorded in the Pokedex and it allows gym leaders to determine whether they'll use weaker Pokemon, or high level ones to match your own. Because you've only taken Pikachu with you when traveling to new regions, I assume you build up your team with freshly caught Pokemon, am I right?" Ash nodded. "Well then, because you do this, the gym leaders of the regions you've faced will battle you with Pokemon according to the level of your Pokemon, to ensure a more even fight."

"Wow, I never knew that," Ash breathed.

"Yes. But because you came to Kalos with a full roster of high level Pokemon, you are cleared to battle gym leaders who will use their own powerful Pokemon as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. But..." Ash trailed off. "I was hoping to catch more Pokemon here in Kalos. A-and to train them and have them battle with trainers and gym leaders."

Sycamore quirked and eyebrow. "Is that so? I like your enthusiasm, Ash but training the Pokemon you already have with you in addition to new members of your team is no easy task."

"That doesn't worry me, professor. I'm up to the challenge," Ash boasted confidently, thumping his chest for good measure.

The professor couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, you have the will, I'll give you that. Now then, if you'll hand me your pokedex... oh, wait! You don't have the Kalos region pokedex, do you?" Ash shook his head. "In that case, follow me." He led Ash to a nearby computer terminal, from which Sycamore retrieved a shiny new pokedex.

"This is the pokedex for the Kalos region. I've made sure to register you as a trainer under special privileges."

"Special privileges?"

"Yes. Quite frankly, I'm amazed you haven't put in the request before. I'm sure you would have been approved fairly quick." At Ash's blank look, he asked, "You didn't know? Usually trainers who visit a new region are issued a booklet containing this information. Didn't professor Oak give you one?"

Ash's eyes widened and a healthy blush spread to his cheeks. Indeed, he did recall professor Oak had handed him a new set of supplies each time he'd set off for a new region. Some pokeballs, a map, provisions... and an innocuous booklet among them.

"Well, he did. But I haven't really... um..."

"Ah," Sycamore remarked. "Well, better late than never. If you want, I will register you as a trainer with special privileges. Among these privileges, trainers are allowed to keep a larger roster of Pokemon than the traditional six. It is a testament to those who have proven themselves at raising Pokemon, and you certainly fit the bill."

"What? So I can carry more Pokemon this time around?" Ash asked excitedly. "How many, professor?"

"Twelve. You'll be allowed to keep up to twelve Pokemon in your party, double the number you started out with. In addition, you may request gym battles to match up to the levels of the Pokemon you intend to use." At Ash's questioning look, he continued. "You see Ash, when you challenge a gym, you'll be asked whether you want to use the Pokemon you caught here in the Kalos region, or the ones you already have. Depending on your answer, the leaders will use Pokemon whose levels match your own. However, there is a catch to this."

"A catch?"

"Yes. You may only use either the Pokemon you caught here in Kalos, or the ones you caught in other regions. If you want to challenge a gym leader with the Pokemon you've caught in your journey here, you are allowed to use Kalos Pokemon and Kalos Pokemon only, meaning your stronger, more experienced battlers would sit this one out. Do you understand?"

"I do..." Ash muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"The reverse is also true. You can register your Pokemon from other regions and the gym leaders will use stronger Pokemon accordingly."

"Wow, those are sure to be some good battles."

"Indeed. So what do you say Ash? Would you like to sign up for these privileges?"

"Would I? Where do I sign?"

Before Sycamore could answer, a furious roar ripped through the peaceful lab. Almost immediately, the very floor shook and trembled and Ash watched, wide eyed as a powerful Hyper Beam effortlessly vaporized everything it touched.

"Look out!" Ash cried and tackled Sycamore, who had stood flabbergasted as the deadly beam almost blasted him away. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Garchomp... what could..." Regaining his composure, Sycamore stood, all traces of surprise gone. "Come on, Ash. Something has happened to Garchomp and we need to find out what."

Ash nodded and followed the professor down to the reception hall. Bonnie and Clemont were there as well, as was Pikachu, angrily chittering at an unpleasantly familiar group of individuals.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

"You are such annoying bad people!" Bonnie accused, her normally happy features now mad.

"You know these guys, Ash?" Sycamore asked.

"Team Rocket is a group of bad guys who try to steal everybody's Pokemon."

"Try? We succeed," Jessie countered.

"And today, Garchomp will fill that need."

"There's nothin' like doing an evil deed," Meowth crowed from atop Wobbuffet.

"It can't be! A talking Meowth?" Sycamore gasped in disbelief.

"De wisdom gushes out of my mouth," the cat Pokemon gushed, preening at the professor's amazement.

But the raging Garchomp roared once more, firing off a Hyper Beam that hit Team Rocket full force, blasting them off again. But even in spite of this minor victory, Garchomp did not quiet down. Ash and Sycamore's words did not reach it, as a strange device attached to its neck glowed a sinister red. It sparked and crackled, eliciting fresh howls from the dragon.

In desperation, the pained dragon's maw opened and fired off yet another Hyper Beam, narrowly missing the people gathered in the room. Clemont grabbed Bonnie and sent them both down. Ash, Sycamore and his assistant dived out of the way.

"Garchomp, stop this!" Sycamore shouted, not that the great dragon paid any heed. It stumbled wildly, crashing against the walls and bookshelves. In a last ditch attempt to do something, anything to free itself from the pain, Garchomp folded its wings and flew out the window, leaving shattered glass in its wake.

"Is everybody okay?" Sycamore asked as everyone regained their footing. Thankfully, no one had been hurt.

"We're all right," Clemont answered as he helped Bonnie to her feet.

"Garchomp must be in a lot of pain," Ash said, staring at the big hole the dragon made.

"What's gonna happen to Garchomp now?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Sycamore said. "Whatever that device is, it's causing Garchomp a lot of pain."

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to go help Garchomp now!" Ash bolted out the door, Bonnie and Clemont hurrying in his wake.

Team Rocket, Team Rocket. Why was it always them, Ash wondered as he ran in Garchomp's general direction. One only had to follow the bloodcurling howls and explosions that it left. The populace of Lumiose had been caught unprepared. Some poked their heads out their homes, clearly baffled and with no clue what was going on. Many of the people out in the streets were on their cell phones and Pokemon herded, pulled and pushed their trainers to get away from the destruction.

Through it all, Ash followed Garchomp's trail of carnage to Prism Tower. The dragon crashed heavily in the topmost levels, well off the ground and away from people, which was a relief. Nevertheless, Garchomp was in pain and in need of help.

"Oh no, it's locked," Ash grunted as he tried to access a hatch at the base of the tower.

"What... what are you... what are you doing A..." Clemont wheezed, hunched over and about to throw up a lung.

"Honestly, you're so slow!" Bonnie complained.

"I gotta get close to Garchomp," Ash said, trying to force the hatch open.

"But it's dangerous," Clemont said.

Ash's eyes found Clemont's and the blonde boy was taken aback by the sheer ferocity brewing beneath Ash's countenance. "Garchomp's the one in danger. I gotta find a way to get that collar off."

"Well, if you insist." Clemont nudged Ash aside.

"Can you get it open?"

"Of course. Good thing I brought my backpack."

"Huh?"

Clemont pushed up his glasses, grinning smugly. "The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on," he commanded and to Ash's surprise, a metallic claw emerged from his backpack, which promptly set about to opening the door.

"Whoa, check that out," Ash said as he, Bonnie, Pikachu and Froakie watched in astonishment as the odd contraption worked.

The claw retracted back into its confines and Clemont proudly declared, "Now we can get in."

"Man, science is cool," Ash said excitedly.

"You got that right. It's my brother's invention," Bonnie said proudly.

"I am kind of good at these things."

"Thanks, Clemont. Now we gotta go and help Garchomp before it's too late."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to help Garchomp before it goes wild."

"It's not wild, Ash. It's in pain," Clemont pointed out.

"That's not what I mean. If Garchomp keeps this up, it'll go into Attack Rage."

"Attack Rage?" Clemont and Bonnie chorused.

Ash recalled that day with Claire in the dragon valley. What was it she said? "When Dragon Pokemon fire off attacks, one right after the other, they can become confused."

"Confused? Is that what will happen to Garchomp?" Bonnie asked, looking upwards to the dragon, her little hands clasped together in worry for the Pokemon.

"It could. And if it does, Garchomp won't be able to stop itself from attacking."

"That's terrible!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Which is why we need to help Garchomp and help it now, before Attack Rage sets in."

"Right. We're with you," Bonnie declared boldly, taking a step forward.

"Me too!" Clemont said with steel in his voice. But Garchomp roared once more and the trio's eyes turned upward, only to see a massive Hyper Beam bearing down on them. The attack struck the ground, creating an explosion that separated Ash and the Pokemon from Clemont and Bonnie, a wall of Rubble in between them.

"Clemont! Bonnie! Are you alright?" Ash asked urgently, his view blocked by the rubble.

"We're fine," Clemont answered. "You go and help out Garchomp. Bonnie and I will catch up."

"Okay. Froakie, Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said and hurried up the stairwell, hoping he was not too late.

He and the Pokemon emerged out into the metallic structure of Prism Tower. Froakie and Pikachu flanked him, and Ash warily approached Garchomp. He hoped he could convince the poor Pokemon to hold still and let them help. It wasn't its fault after all. But as he drew closer and Garchomp sensed his presence, the great dragon set its sights on the new targets.

Ash held up his hands, trying to break through with words to the good Pokemon that Garchomp was. He'd prefer to end this without any further violence or destruction, especially as he had seen firsthand what could happen when a Dragon type entered into Attack Rage.

He recalled to the friendly, peace loving Dragonite who had gone berserk, laying waste to the dragon valley and setting the woods aflame. Trees had been uprooted, the earth razed and the once peaceful valley turned into a veritable war zone. Powerful as Garchomp was, if it did indeed enter into Attack Rage, especially in as large and densely populated city like Lumiose...

The very thought made Ash shudder. Innocent people and Pokemon would no doubt get hurt or worse. No, this had to end and end soon. "Garchomp, stop! We're here to help you."

"Pika pi!"

"Froakie, fro!"

Garchomp returned the gesture of goodwill with a massive Hyper Beam that Ash and the Pokemon were barely able to dodge.

 _So that's it then,_ Ash thought. _Garchomp is too far gone now_. Indeed, the great dragon's eyes had clouded over, any trace of intelligence replaced by a primeval rage. Words wouldn't help now. The best way Ash could help Garchomp was by beating it into submission. An ugly truth, but the Pokemon needed to be stopped at any cost before anyone could be hurt.

"Pikachu, we need to battle Garchomp. Are you ready?" Pikachu nodded and sparks crackled from the pouches on his cheeks. "How about you, Froakie?" The frog Pokemon voiced his consent, taking a battle stance. Ash smiled, proud of them. Most Pokemon would flee at the sight of a rampaging dragon. Still, capable as Pikachu and Froakie might be, an enraged Garchomp was too much for them. For this, they would need help.

Ash's hand wandered to his belt, where a roster of his fully rested team awaited, ready to be called at a moment's notice. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what would undoubtedly be a hairy battle.

"It's now or never," Ash muttered and unhooked a Pokeball, ready to throw.

"Go, Snorlax!"

* * *

 **Man, I'm a bastard, ending it on this note :)**

 **Well, I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of this story. Admittedly, I'm not a fan of rehashing scenes from the anime, word by word. I dunno, seems like cheating somehow. I try to instill my very own brand of spice and style to keep them from seeming like a copy-and-paste reposting. Unfortunately, it is a bit of a necessity at this point and a few chapters after. Until the story advances and comes into its own, I'll still need to rehash the scenes from the anime, but I'll try to keep them as few and far in between as I can. Se ya'll next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The pokeball opened and from its small confines materialized a truly massive beast. Even sitting down, Snorlax easily dwarfed the tallest human. Ash could literally fall on his knees and thank Arceus, Mew, and any other deities that saw it fit to smile down on him that he'd made sure to bring along one of his strongest battlers. Truth be told, the main reason why he'd brought Snorlax along was because professor Oak was rather... insistent on the matter.

Snorlax in the wild spent an inordinate amount of time foraging for food to sate their massive appetites. But in Oak's ranch, Ash's Snorlax did not have to bother with such trivialities as access to food was plentiful and at arm's reach and so unlike his wild brethren, Snorlax's exercise was near nonexistent. All that time laying idly by had caused Snorlax to pack on the pounds, now considerably more rotund than a normal Snorlax should be, even by their standards. It was because of this that Oak insisted Ash take Snorlax with him, to get the Normal type some exercise and stop the consumption of hundreds of pounds of Pokemon food a day, which had steadily been making a dent in the professor's wallet.

For his part, Snorlax did not seem to immediately register he'd been summoned, as his massive head tilted to stare at the furious dragon with curiosity. He brought a chubby paw to lazily scratch at his head. But Snorlax's hesitation did not linger, as it finally dawned on him he'd been sent out to battle. With a ponderous groan, the Normal type rose to his feet.

Just in time as Garchomp unleashed yet another Hyper Beam, much too fast for the lumbering Pokemon to dodge. Snorlax groaned as he was hit directly by the searing beam of energy. He stumbled backwards from the sheer force behind the attack.

Luckily, Snorlax was a trained Pokemon and even if it had been a while since he'd participated in a real battle, he recovered quickly. The great Pokemon's thick hide and layers of fat afforded him great protection from ranged attacks, and it seemed the additional poundage he'd packed on at Oak's ranch served to further reinforce his resistance to such attacks. While Garchomp's Hyper Beam had hurt, Snorlax, was not so worse for wear.

"Snorlax, are you alright?" Ash asked. Snorlax grunted an affirmative and nodded. His attention was now fully focused on the enraged Garchomp before him. "Alright, Snorlax. Counter with your own Hyper Beam!"

Snorlax gladly obeyed. His maw opened wide, and drawing on the immense reserves of stamina and energy he possessed, fired off a Hyper Beam with prodigious speed, catching Garchomp off guard.

"Charge in and use Ice Punch!"

With more speed that a massively rotund specimen should be able to achieve, Snorlax lifted his bulk, barreling to the stunned dragon as his fist became enveloped in frost. Lost in the haze of Attack Rage, it did not take long for Garchomp to shake off the effects of Snorlax's Hyper Beam. It took to the air just as Snorlax's fist crashed down where Garchomp had been a moment ago.

"Quick, Pikachu. Iron Tail!"

"Pika pi!"

The little mouse bolted forward with amazing speed, building up enough momentum to jump onto Snorlax and catapult himself to the retreating Garchomp, scoring a direct hit onto Garchomp's chest.

The dragon groaned, the force behind Iron Tail enough to break its concentration and sending it sprawling back down to the steel skeleton of Prism Tower. But Pikachu did not go unscathed. As Garchomp fell, its powerful tail flailed about wildly, smashing into Pikachu while he was still midair.

"Chaa!" Pikachu squeaked as he was hit, falling down an uncontrolled trajectory to the unforgiving metallic structure.

"Pikachu, no!" No sooner was Ash about to lunge forward to catch Pikachu that Froakie blurred forward into an explosion of movement, nearly matching Pikachu's speed and with pinpoint precision, caught the falling mouse in his webbed fingers, bringing them both safely down.

"Nice catch, Froakie," Ash said, flashing the Water type a thumbs up. He looked again to Garchomp, recovering from its hard landing and getting back up to its feet. He had to keep up the pressure on garchomp to break it out of Attack Rage.

When Dragonite slipped into this berserk state, it had taken the combined efforts of Ash's Pikachu, Charizard and Claire's Dragonair to snap it out of its battle haze and even then, the powerful dragon had remained more or less in tip top condition. An impressive specimen to say the least, easily older than all the Pokemon in Ash's team combined and with a power few could match.

The Garchomp before them was not nearly as daunting an opponent, but it was a Dragon nevertheless, and not to be taken lightly. Defeating it should prove considerably easier than Dragonite, but Garchomp would certainly make them work for it.

"Snorlax, go and use Body Slam!"

Looming over Garchomp, Snorlax spread his chubby arms and jumped a full six feet, all three tons of it bearing down on the dragon. Garchomp howled with pain as the sheer girth of the Normal type settled atop it. It tried to break free, squirming, thrashing, clawing and biting Snorlax's hide, not that he seemed to notice as his thick skin and layers of fat protected him from the dragon's futile assaults.

Squirming its neck free from under Snorlax's folds, Garchomp's head turned, its maw opened wide and shot a direct Hyper Beam right against Snorlax's unprotected side. Snorlax grunted, feeling the brunt of such a close ranged attack, powered with such ferocity that it tipped him over, freeing a very pissed off Garchomp.

With a bloodcurling screech, Garchomp struck the downed Snorlax with two Dragon Claws. Snorlax, gasped in pain but just as Garchomp was about to unleash a volley of attacks, it reared back, screaming in surprise as a thick, glue-like substance settled over its eyes.

Froakie had arrived to the rescue, using its frubbles to blind the enraged Garchomp. Garchomp backed several paces, furiously working to get the gunk off its eyes and no sooner did it succeed that it was met by a Mega Punch, courtesy of Snorlax. Garchomp was sent flying, crashing against the walls of Prism Tower. Garchomp supported itself as it regained its footing and Ash could see that their strategy was paying off. Powerful as Garchomp might be, firing off so many Hyper Beams was bound to put some strain on even the hardiest of Pokemon, and the damage it had incurred in their battle served to slow it down. Attack Rage or not, Garchomp's body had limits, which were rapidly approaching.

"Pikachu, Froakie. Get in there and distract Garchomp. Make an opening for Snorlax."

Pikachu and Froakie chorused their consent and dashed forward. Entering into Agility, Pikachu was hard to follow as his form dashed from here to there, hitting Garchomp's shins and unprotected sides, aggravating the dragon. Froakie' superior jumping abilities allowed him to keep pace, deftly keeping out of Garchomp's reach, firing off Bubbles here and there, further aggravating the Pokemon.

"Now's your chance, Snorlax. Finish this and use Ice Punch!" With a proud bellow, Snorlax lumbered forward, fist held high and covered in ice. Garchomp was so distracted by the two smaller Pokemon it failed to take in Snorlax until it was too late. The Sleeping Pokemon's fist smashed onto Garchomp's jaws with unbridled power. Garchomp howled as it was hit by a supremely effective move, the sheer weight behind the blow more than enough to send it to the ground.

"Good job, Snorlax. Now get ahold of Garchomp. Whatever you do, don't let it escape."

Nodding, Snorlax bent down and wrapped his chubby arms around Garchomp. Still dazed from the powerful blow, Garchomp shook its head, groaning weakly, not registering it was completely at the mercy of the huge Normal type.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and break off that collar!"

"Pika pi!" The small mouse hurtled forward, his lightning bolt tail brimming with power. With a well practiced jump, Pikachu took to the air and spun, his steel hard tail colliding with Garchomp's collar and breaking it loose.

Garchomp gasped, its body going limp as the wretched contraption's painful jolts ceased abruptly. For several moments, Garchomp lay idly by, breathing heavily as the haze of Attack Rage faded from its eyes. It opened its eyelids blearily, its massive neck turning from side to side as it observed its surroundings.

Ash walked on over to Snorlax, affectionately patting the Normal type's arms, still holding on tightly to Garchomp. "Good job, Snorlax. You can let go of Garchomp now."

Snorlax grunted and his grip slackened and backed away. Garchomp landed unsteadily on its feet, wobbling slightly and fell to one knee. Ash quickly moved in, supporting the large dragon's chest as well he could.

"Take it easy, Garchomp. You're all safe now."

Garchomp's half lidded eyes settled on Ash, and an uncertain growl escaped its maw.

"Don't worry, we're all okay now. Isn't that right, guys?" Said Ash, looking to Pikachu, Froakie and Snorlax, who nodded and murmured in consent. "We kinda had to battle you to break you out of it, so no hard feeling, right?" In response, Garchomp leaned forwards and gave Ash an affectionate lick on the cheek and nuzzled a perplexed Pikachu.

"Well, I guess that answers that," Ash chuckled, wiping the drool with his sleeve. "You're welcome. Now let's get going. I'm sure professor Sycamore wants to make sure you're okay."

Garchomp nodded, shakily standing on its feet. Aside from the rampart exhaustion and strain its body had endured, and the onslaught of rather potent attacks, Garchomp was no worse for wear. A good night's rest and treatment and it would be up and about in the morning.

Pikachu tugged at Ash's pants leg. "Pika. Pika pi. Pikachu," he chattered, one stubby paw waving down.

"You're right, Pikachu. Let's get off this tower."

Just then a reverberating rumble shook the tower and when Ash and the Pokemon looked, there was Snorlax, laying down and snoring peacefully.

"Heh," Ash muttered. "I guess that battle really wore out Snorlax." Professor Oak, it seemed, hadn't been kidding when he said it was due time Snorlax got some much needed exercise.

* * *

"Unbelievable," the reporter gushed enthusiastically. "If you are just tuning in, this is Vera, live from Lumiose city, where not moments ago, Garchomp went on a wild rampage throughout the city. Reports are still coming in, but eyewitness accounts say that Garchomp broke out of a lab belonging to professor Sycamore. Apparently, Garchomp was seen in a state of distress due to a mysterious device of some sort. We also learned that not minutes before Garchomp was sent into this rampage, Sycamore's lab had been broken into by a pair of robbers and their Pokemon. Are these people responsible for sending Sycamore's Garchomp in a rage? Authorities are working closely with the professor to determine the thieves' identities and bring them to justice."

The reporter, now on the ground and having disembarked the helicopter, adjusted her earpiece. "And... Jerry, Jerry! Over there!" The reporter waved urgently to a spot somewhere on her right and the camera swiveled to catch Ash, Pikachu and Froakie, all straddling the now peaceful Garchomp as it lowered steadily through the air, before landing on the ground. "And this is the person responsible for putting a stop to Garchomp's state of rage. This young trainer was seen using a Pikachu, Froakie and Snorlax as he bravely climbed Prism Tower to face off with a berserk Garchomp. Whoever he is, the people of Lumiose owe this young man a hearty thanks. Let's go now and see if we can get his name."

The reporter, along with dozens of others, swarmed the site like locusts just as Ash and the Pokemon had climbed off of Garchomp. Camera flashes popped off everywhere as reporters and onlookers alike snapped shots of the scene.

For his part, Ash was somewhat bemused, clearly not expecting the media frenzy that had sprung up around him. Pikachu and Froakie hopped onto his head and shoulders, clearly not amused at the dozens of bodies pressed against Ash. Reporters clamored over each other, shoving microphones or recorders to his face, seemingly forgetting about the massive Garchomp who moved off to the side in confusion, perking up as it spotted Sycamore making a beeline toward it.

"Well, only in Kalos..." Grace muttered as she watched the television set. Like Serena, she too had become entranced in the spectacle that just happened. Even now she still wasn't sure what she'd just seen was real. "That was something, huh, Serena?" Grace asked, looking over at her daughter.

"Serena?"

The young girl's eyes were enraptured by the image on the screen, avidly watching the brave young kid who'd stepped forward to quell Garchomp's rage. Here eyes darted rapidly over the screen, taking in his features, and as the seconds ticked, Serena's slight frown of concentration melted away, and a truly wistful, happy smile now graced her features.

"Ash, it really is you."


	4. Chapter 4

Grace knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the reply.

As Grace turned the knob, she saw Serena hunched over a table, hand on her chin and inspecting two pieces of headwear, a pink felt hat with a black strap running through and a baggy, maroon cap with a cute white snowball on top. Across Serena's bed lay a number of hats. Blouses, skirts, dresses, halter tops and many more articles of clothing were spread over the headboard, across a vanity or piled unceremoniously at the foot of a full length mirror. Grace quirked an eyebrow. Her daughter normally kept her room very tidy and organized.

"Going out, sweetheart?"

Serena blinked, as if just noticing the fact Grace walked in the room. "Hey mom," she said and held both hats in each hand. "Which one should I wear?"

"Hmm," Grace hummed. "I'd go with that," she said, pointing to the maroon number.

Serena nodded. "This one it is," and she promptly threw away the aforementioned hat before donning the pink one.

Grace's eye twitched. "If you already knew, why did you ask?"

"Whichever one you didn't pick is the cuter one. That's why," Serena explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I see," Grace said, unamused as Serena made her way over to the vanity and critically inspected her appearance. "So where are you going?"

"Lumiose city. To see professor Sycamore and get my very first Pokemon."

"Oh?" Grace couldn't help but notice something was amiss. "Are you... sure about this, honey?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Indeed, Serena sounded very sure of herself, responding quickly and with confidence in her voice. Grace's eyes narrowed. She closed the door behind her and approached Serena, now petting the Fletchling perched atop her head. Serena's eyes darted to her mom's reflection as she loomed over her in the mirror.

"Don't you think this is a little sudden?"

"Not at all. After all, most trainers begin their journey when they're younger than me, right?"

"True..." Grace admitted. "But I've never seen you so enthusiastic about being a trainer. What brought this on?" Grace then recalled back to the previous night, how Serena's eyes lit up when she saw that kid on the television. She'd never seen such a look of admiration and, dare she say, infatuation on Serena's face. And now, Serena suddenly deciding she wanted to become a trainer and go to Lumiose, fretting over her wardrobe and appearance... "Is this about a boy?"

The way Serena all but froze for a moment before running her hands through her hair cinched it for Grace.

"What makes you say that?" Serena replied in an attempt to sound casual.

"A mother knows these things," Grace said smoothly. "Now spill. Who is this boy that won my baby girl's heart? Is it that kid from the news last night?" It was all she could to keep from laughing as Serena blushed.

"W-wha? That's not... yes," Serena admitted, slumping in defeat. Fletchling chirped and fluttered down to Serena's folded hands.

Grace nodded sagely. "I see." She pulled a little stool to sit next to her daughter. "This boy must be something special for you to want to pack up and leave."

"I met him once," Serena said after a pause, stroking Fletchling's feathers much to the Pokemon's content. "Back in Pallet town."

"Pallet town..." Grace recalled back to the time she and Serena visited the place, to go to Oak's Pokemon camp. She remembered how Serena had been escorted back to her by a little boy, not much older than her. "Is that the boy who found you in the woods?"

Serena nodded. For a while after their trip to Kanto, Serena had bad dreams every now and then about getting lost in the woods. "His name is Ash."

"And you still know his name after all this time."

Serena nodded meekly and from her vanity, she pulled out a little piece of cloth, old but well cared for and blue in color. She cradled the little piece in her hands with care. "I wanted to give this back to him, If I got the chance. I didn't know whether I'd ever see him again, but now..."

Grace didn't know how to feel. Even now, after all these years she had never seen Serena so taken with another person. It was only natural that growing up, children would develop crushes on each other, but Serena had nursed this infatuation for all these years, and ever since last night, after shutting off the television after a few hours of newscasting, Serena seemed to have been possessed by a vitality and spirit Grace had not seen before. Whether this was childish infatuation or something else, Grace did not know, but she knew that either way, Serena was driven to meet with this young man she'd briefly met long ago. She would have thought of it as romantic if not for a little issue.

"And if you see him again, what will you do?"

"Huh?"

"If you go to Lumiose city and meet this Ash, what happens then?"

For the first time uncertainty clouded Serena's mind. "Well... I was hoping he'd remember me. A-and that I give this back to him," she tightened her hold on the handkerchief.

"And after that happens, you'll both go your separate ways?" Grace asked, watching her daughter closely.

"I... I hadn't..." Serena nervously wrung the towel in her hands. What would she do once she saw Ash again? "I don't know."

Her mother did not immediately respond. Rather, her eyes took on this faraway quality, recalling back to the memories of her youth and the feelings she'd harbored and the choices she'd made. Grace breathed out softly and she caressed Serena's honey blonde locks. "Then you should go and find out." She smiled as Serena's surprised gaze locked on hers. "I don't know much about this Ash, but I can see he's a good person. If you feel you need to see him again, then you should go, and decide what it is you want to do after that."

Serena petted Fletchling's head. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, honey. I can see how much this means to you."

"Thanks, mom," Serena said and pulled Grace into a heartfelt hug.

Grace was all too willing to enjoy the moment, but soon enough sighed in resignation and pulled away. She adopted her stern mom look and braced herself for what she knew would be a very tense and awkward talk. Truth be told, Grace was a bit of a romantic herself and while a part of her couldn't help but be taken with Serena's determination to see this Ash, she'd also rather not be a grandmother at such a young age.

"So... honey. How much do you know about boys?"

* * *

 **Question. Would you guys prefer shorter chapters and quicker updates or larger chapters and lengthier updates? Let me know in the review section.**


	5. Chapter 5

All throughout Lumiose city people and Pokemon were hard at work. Garchomp's wild rampage the day prior had caused a hefty amount of damage and destruction across the metropolis. It wasn't a scenario the governing body of Lumiose had been prepared to face after all. Sure, Pokemon had a tendency to get rowdy now and then outside of battle, but the damage done in these minor infractions was no cause for worry. Maybe a bench would be reduced to splinters, maybe a fountain defaced or a shop window shattered, but a city wide trail of carnage was bound to instill a sense of anger and uneasiness even among the most unflappable of people.

When one became a trainer, that title came with an in built responsibility—to guide and care for a Pokemon and to take accountability for whatever that Pokemon may do. When trained Pokemon such as Garchomp endangered the lives of many and caused untold amounts of damage to a human populace, authorities would step in to determine the exact cause behind this. Under normal circumstances, a very thorough, grueling and invasive investigation would take place. A trainer and their Pokemon would come under intense scrutiny by trained professionals to assess what exactly caused the Pokemon to act as it did.

Everything would be taken into account, from a possible disease that caused Pokemon to explode into violent fits, to an abusive or neglectful trainer, or irresponsibility at capturing a Pokemon they were not fit to handle. Even trivial variables the average person might not take into consideration such as the time of year, day or night, elevation, the surrounding climate or ecosystem, the number of people and Pokemon nearby or even something as simple as a gentle breeze carrying specific scents of other Pokemon, herbs or degenerate matter were taken into consideration.

Like humans, Pokemon were a much varied species, if not more so and so they tended to react to stimuli in ways one might not anticipate. If the fault was deemed to be with the trainer, be it a lack of discipline instilled in the Pokemon or mere carelessness, a fine and penalties would be charged, which could range from a fine of two hundred PokeDollars to twenty years in prison with a million PokeDollar bail.

But Sycamore's Garchomp's rampage was considered an open and shut case fairly quickly. Multiple eyewitnesses had placed Team Rocket at the scene, and the consensus was that they'd used a strange device that caused Garchomp pain and sent it into a rage. The remains of the device collected atop Prism Tower corroborated the story and if nothing else, Sycamore's Garchomp was rather well known across Lumiose. The professor often hosted outdoor events where he would educate eager youngsters about Pokemon and what it means to raise one as a trainer and he would always employ the assistance of Garchomp to help in his demonstrations and so many people were aware of its kind disposition and gentle nature.

Even so, the people needed someone to blame for the destruction and Team Rocket made a very acceptable target. The group had fled Lumiose and into the wilds nearby and while authorities had been sent to apprehend them, the restoration of Lumiose's pristine beauty was on top of everyone's mind.

People and Pokemon alike, both government workers and volunteers stood amid the rubble, clearing away the damage or restoring damaged portions of the city. As he, Clemont and Bonnie walked through the streets, Ash, saw Machoke, Machamp, Tyrogue Toxicroak and many other burly Fighting types clearing away the larger pieces of rubble. Psychic types used their telekinetic abilities to do the same and Ground type Pokemon such as Diglett, Sandshrew and Gible went about in the maze of underground tunnels that ran throughout Lumiose, stabilizing the age old structures to prevent cave ins that would harm the people above.

"Are you guys sure you don't need any help?"

"Don't worry about it, Ash," Clemont said, not unkindly, using his weird backpack contraption to help clear up the rubble. The claw he'd used the day earlier had been put to good use, lifting slabs of brick and concrete the unathletic boy would have otherwise been helpless to move. "You helped more than enough in calming down Garchomp. Without you, who know how much longer it would have taken to stop it."

"I guess..." Ash trailed off. "How's Bonnie taking it?" He looked to see Clemont's little sister, a big smile on her face and brush in hand as she scrubbed off the accumulated dirt and gunk stuck between a Sandlash's spines, earning a content purr from the Pokemon.

"Oh, you know Bonnie. Nothing can keep her down. She loves taking care of Pokemon."

Ash chuckled. "I can see that." Indeed, just as Bonnie declared Sandslash to be cleaned, the Ground type turned to affectionately nuzzle and lick her cheek, earning a squeal of delight from the little girl.

"She wanted to go further in to the city, you know," Clemont said quietly. "But it's safer for her here. I hear that the downtown district got really torn up by Garchomp and... not everyone left unharmed."

"What?"

Clemont straightened up, and looking to see Bonnie was nowhere nearby, spoke in hushed tones. "They're saying some people and Pokemon got caught up in Garchomp's Hyper Beams. An apartment building's foundations were weakened enough that it collapsed after being hit. Several people were rushed to the hospital on critical condition and already three of them did not make it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's been all over the news for the past six hours. That's why I brought Bonnie out here, so she doesn't have to hear about it."

"And the Pokemon?"

"They're being treated at the Pokemon center and are expected to recover. Pokemon are tougher than people after all."

"Well, that's something at least," Ash said darkly.

"It's not your fault Ash. It's Team Rocket's and they'll pay for what they've done, just you watch." Ash nodded tersely. Clemont looked for something to break the somber atmosphere. "So you're going to Santalune city after this, right?"

"Hmm?" Ash blinked. "Oh, yeah. I figure after getting the Bug badge, I'll double back to Lumiose and Cyllage city after that."

"Now that you mention it, there's... something I've been wondering. I-if I could ask you, if that's okay."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if Bonnie and I could travel with you."

"You'd want to travel with me? Really?" The idea did not seem to displease him.

"Of course. If I can be honest, I kind of admire you for what you did yesterday, Ash. I don't think I could have done what you did and go up against and enraged Garchomp. The city already sees you as a hero and Bonnie likes you as well. I think it would be a good idea for both me and her to accompany you for a while. So what do you say?"

"What do I say?" Ash smiled widely. "That'd be great."

"You mean it?"

"For sure. Traveling's always better when you have friends along for the ride. Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika," the mouse agreed from Ash's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure Bonnie will be ecstatic when I tell her."

"So should we leave now or later?"

Clemont crossed his arms. "Well... I think it would be best if we accompany you later. You said you're going to Santalune city to challenge the gym, right? Well, since you'll be coming back to Lumiose anyway, what do you say Bonnie and I meet up with you then? We still have some work here to do, but by the time you come back we should be able to go no problem."

"That's great! I can't wait to tell Bonnie. I'm sure she'll be excited to come along."

"What's going on?" Bonnie herself asked, joining in the conversation and looking expectantly between Ash and Clemont.

"Ash here is going to Santalune city to challenge the gym."

"The gym? Does that mean Pikachu is leaving too?"

"That's right. But don't worry, Bonnie. Pikachu and I will come back after we beat the gym, isn't that right, buddy?"

"Pika pika!"

"Can I say goodbye to Pikachu, then?"

"Of course." Ash plucked Pikachu from his shoulder and passed him over to Bonnie, who hugged the Electric type to her chest, stroked his fur and tail, eliciting a content purr from the little Pokemon. Bonnie giggled. "Pikachu is so cute!" She gushed and handed him back to Ash. "Alright then, Pikachu. I'll see you soon."

"And you as well, Ash. Good luck on your gym battle."

"Thanks Clemont. Bye Bonnie," Ash said cheerfully, waving goodbye as he set off to Santalune city, where he'd take his first step as a contender for the Kalos league.

* * *

As Serena stepped foot into Aquacorde town, she couldn't help but stop in her tracks, close her eyes and inhale the fragrant smell of flowers carried by a cool breeze. The way from Vaniville pathway to Aquacorde was not long, perhaps an hour's walk but the difference between the two towns stood evident everywhere she looked.

Vaniville town's charm lay in its rustic décor, with well worn pathways, mom-and-pop stores, and the fertile green fields that abounded all around. Aquacorde's majestic architecture, with its formidable brick settlements, cobblestone streets, makeshift fountains, bridges and waterways mesmerized Serena, even after visiting time and again. The town had been built at the conjunction of several rivers and the water itself was as much a part of Aquacorde town as the people or the age old buildings it housed.

Gardens of all shapes and sizes adorned the small town. Some were tended by housewifes, others by workers in public squares. Some were small and encompassed a single front yard while others had specially designed fields to contain them. Wherever they lay, they all had one thing in common. The flowers. Fat and bulbous roses of all imaginable colors, fragrant jasmines and lavenders that would go on to grace the shelves of Lumiose as perfumes, daisies and daffodils, petunias and marigolds, lillies and chrysanthemums, Aquacorde had it all. It was only natural that Grass Pokemon would flock to this veritable harvest of nature's bounty.

As she strolled through the streets, Serena saw many Grass Pokemon—Oddish, Bellossom, Pansage, Weepinbell, Bellsprout, Sunkern, Sunflora and even the odd Bulbasaur or two—milling about the many fields of flowers. Grass types were welcomed to do so, as they actually helped keep the flowers healthy and promoted healthy soil conditions that allowed both of them to grow hearty and strong, not to mention they were good at keeping malignant insects or pests away.

The water here was said to be the cleanest and purest in all of Kalos, and Serena would have to agree, having sampled it many times when she and her mother would come to Aquacorde to do some shopping or take in the sights. But Serena's visit today had less to do with pleasure and more with business.

She strode confidently through the town, walking its well worn pathways to her destination, a small convenience store to stock up on supplies for her journey. The owner, a good natured, robust Kalosian welcomed her from behind the counter and after waving a hello, Serena set about to gathering her supplies. Some water bottles, snacks, a first aid kit, meals-in-a-box; magazines, naturally, to alleviate those long stretches of time.

"You don't want that."

"Huh?" She turned her head to see another girl, perhaps her age, closely inspecting the nutrition label on a sizable candy bar. "Excuse me?"

"That magazine you got. You don't want it. It's supposed to be about Elesa's new fashion debut here in Kalos." She snorted. "More like five pages of promises and build up. They don't even give us a sneak peek at her new line of products."

"Really? That's disappointing," Serena sighed and placed the magazine back. She noticed the girl shot a quick glance at her by the corner of her eye.

"I see you have the newest issue of _Patisserie Monthly._ Do you like to bake? I do. I make the best Poke Puffs this side of Kalos and I'll dare you to find anyone better. They're my specialty, you see. What about you?" The girl asked after putting the candy bar back on the shelf.

Serena blinked, a bit bemused at the girl's directness. "Me? Oh. Well... my macarons are really good."

"Macarons? You like a challenge, then?" The girl said, now turning fully to face Serena. "I've tried making them myself, but I can't get them to come out the way I want half the time. They're very..."

"Finicky?" Serena said helpfully.

"That's it," the girl said. "I've made everything from tarts, to meringues, to cakes and cookies and curds but those darn macarons just get away from me all the time."

"It's not that hard, really," Serena said hesitantly.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Wha... no! That's not it at all. I was just..." Serena started sputtering, but stopped as the girl broke into fits of giggles.

"Relax, I'm only joking." She extended her hand. "My name's Miette. Sorry about that."

Serena took her hand. "My name's Serena. Please don't worry about it."

"It's all good. But seriously though, macarons don't give you problems?"

"I didn't say that. You have to be careful when handling the ingredients, but as long as you know what to look for, they're not that hard."

"Maybe," Miette muttered, eyeing Serena appraisingly. "Are you a trainer, by any chance?"

"Not just yet. I'm heading to Lumiose city to get my very first Pokemon."

Miette's eyes gleamed in interest. "Lumiose city, you say…" She considered this for a moment. "Well then, what do you say we travel together? I'm heading to Lumiose as well."

"You're going to Lumiose city too?"

"That's right. Have you heard of Monsieur Cotillier?"

"The world famous baker?"

"That's the one. He's hosting a very exclusive class on Lumiose city next week and I intend to get some hands on training from him."

"Really? That's great. You must really love baking."

"Yep, it's my passion. So what do you say, Serena? Want to go together?"

Serena smiled brightly. "Of course. I would love to."

* * *

Santalune forest teemed with wild Pokemon, and even as he walked the main path to Lumiose city, Ash could see the variety on display before him. Pidgey, Caterpie, Wurmple, Wormadam, Zigzagoon, Pansear, Jigglypuff, Cherrim, Sentret, Sandshrew and even the odd Pikachu or two. And then there were the more exotic types; types Ash had never seen before and he'd frequently stopped to pull out his pokedex and educate himself on the new species he'd discovered.

He found he rather liked traveling by himself, only Pikachu to keep him company. Sure, having additional traveling companions was nice and all, but there was something to be said about wandering alone through a peaceful ecosystem. Still, while the peace was indeed nice, Ash knew he'd grow tired of it eventually.

Pikachu had vacated his spot atop Ash's shoulder and gone on ahead, scouting and exploring the forest, poking his head out a bush or a tree branch every few minutes or so to make sure Ash had not wandered off. In fact, Ash thought, this would be a good time to capture a new addition to his team.

And speaking of his team, he considered the possibility of letting them out soon enough to get some fresh air, and have them spar against each other to see how their abilities held up while in his absence. Snorlax especially needed some time to forage for food.

But first things first, to catch a new Pokemon. Ash had spotted some promising candidates already. There was Litleo, the kitten-like Pokemon with an unusual typing consisting of Normal/Fire. Then there was Pancham, a scrappy Fighting type with a restless spirit and mischievous attitude. The odd Inkay was a definite possibility as well, with yet another unusual combination of Psychic/Dark. Then again, Flying types were always useful and Ash had seen an abundance of Fletchling soaring the skies.

His stomach chose that moment to remind him he was in need of sustenance and so Ash called Pikachu to him and moved into a cozy spot inside the woods to make camp. Ash was no Brock or Cilan when it came to preparing a meal, but he'd been mindful enough to pack some sandwiches for the road.

"Pi pi pi... chaa," Pikachu sighed with relief as he dropped a bundle of sticks for the fire.

Ash smiled down at his friend. "Thanks a lot, Pikachu, I bet you're feeling hungry right about now, huh?"

"Pika pi. Pikachu." Pikachu rubbed his tummy for emphasis.

"I hear ya, buddy. What do you say to a treat before we dig in?" He dug around a bag and pulled out a delicious concoction that looked like a buttery cupcake topped with rich buttercream frosting. "It'a Pokepuff. There was this specialty store in Lumiose and I made sure to get a few. Want one?"

Pikachu approached the proferred treat, eyeing it with great interest and his nose twitching rapidly. "Chuu," he said in approval, his mouth watering and no sooner did Pikachu reach with a paw to claim his prize that it was snatched out of Ash's hand.

"What the...?!"

"Pika!"

They followed an orange blur to a tree. A Fletchling, triumphantly holding the stolen treat in a talon and looking down at the pair.

"Hey, give that back. That doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Pikachu!"

"Pikachuuu!"

Fletchling looked down at the Pokepuff before tweeting mockingly and downing the whole thing in one bite. Tears formed at the corners of Pikachu's eyes.

"Chuu..."

"Looks like this Fletchling needs a little lesson in manners, don't you think so, Pikachu?"

The little mouse's countenance turned furious. "Pika pika!"

 _Okay, Fletchling. You're mine._ "Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

Pikachu let loose with a moderate jolt of lightning, striking Fletchling who was too slow to dodge.

"Fletchling!" The bird pokemon chirped as its wings spasmed and fell to the ground, hidden by some bushes.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash threw the capturing device to the spot where Fletchling fell. The telltale sound of the pokeball capturing a Pokemon rang out through the forest, and not a few seconds later, the 'ping' followed, indicating a successful capture.

 _Huh. That was easy. Oh well, at least I have a new Pokemon._ As Ash moved forward to retrieve the ball, the bushes where it lay rustled momentarily and out shot Fletchling, chirping angrily and inflicting a number of Peck attacks on Ash's head before flying off.

"Ow..." Ash muttered, Pikachu beside him and looking nonplussed.

"Pika pi. Pikachu?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Pikachu," Ash said rubbing his head. "I could have sworn Fletchling was captured, though. Weird." He bent down and pulled out the pokeball after rummaging for a few seconds. "That's odd, there's a Pokemon inside this pokeball. But if it isn't Fletchling, who...?"

He shared a puzzled look with Pikachu.

"What do you think, buddy? Should we open it?"

"Chu."

"Well, here goes."

Ash clicked open the ball, releasing the Pokemon inside, and as it took shape, both he and Pikachu looked on, astonished at what came out. The Pokemon in question had a spherical body with no visible limbs. It floated lazily in midair, a seemingly permanent, dazed smile on its face and as it registered its surroundings, it rotated to gaze at its new trainer.

"Koffing!"

* * *

 **Well, that happened. Next chapter, Ash challenges the Santalune gym, friction develops between Miette and Serena and her reunion with Ash is at hand. See you all next time. I can already tell, it's gonna be a big one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Having a companion certainly helped pass the time, a fact Serena became aware of quickly as she and Miette traversed the woods to Santalune city. Throughout their journey, both girls had learned a lot about one another. Miette was Serena's age, but had spent the past year traveling around Kalos. The bluenette had introduced Serena to her Pokemon, Slurpuff, and in doing so, this sparked a conversation between the girls about Pokepuffs.

Miette had divulged that she traveled the region to master the art of Pokepuffs. In a region where food and fine cuisine were elevated to the highest level, on par with Pokemon battles, to become the best Pokepuff chef was no small feat.

Serena had listened, enraptured as Miette regaled her with tales about the different cities and towns across Kalos that she had visited and the honey blonde couldn't help but feel the slightest bit envious that Miette had seen so much. The blunette appeared well traveled and seemed so knowledgeable about many of the southern cities of Kalos. It made Serena feel a bit dull in comparison, a country bumpkin who spent a lot of her spare time trying to ride an unwieldy Rhyhorn.

Even so, the two girls quickly became friends and by the time they entered Santalune city, Miette took the lead, as she'd visited once before. The journey had left them both eager for a good meal and so Miette steered them towards a quaint eatery known as The Prancing Ponyta Inn. The restaurant itself was a bit of a landmark, having stood the test of time, its strong brick foundations keeping it standing even after three hundred years.

"You'll love this place," Miette said confidently as she and Serena entered the rustic eatery. "I came here last time I was on Santalune and it... is... divine."

Serena had to agree. The lightning was provided by glass pane windows and candlelight. No modern conveniences or appliances were to be found at the Prancing Ponyta Inn. Methods and techniques used since the building's construction were still employed to cook, prepare and cure the food for consumption. Rustic, handcrafted tables lined the dining room and the two friends took a spot by the window, opened so slightly to allow a cool breeze to waft into the warm restaurant.

A waitress brought forth a pitcher of chilled Oran berry juice, fresh squeezed; a bowl with salad tossed in a light vinaigrette and a platter of artisanal cheeses, rustic country bread loaves and cured meats. It was nice, Serena had to admit. In fact, she'd almost forgotten exactly why she set off to Lumiose city until that 'why' dashed in front of her.

There she was, enjoying a nice meal and a pleasant chat with Miette when a very familiar voice caught her attention.

"How did you like your meal, young man?"

"Oh, man. That food was great! I've never had anything like it."

Those very words sent a tremor through Serena's core. She gasped a large intake of breath and her body went stiff as the fork in her hand clattered noisily to her plate.

"Serena?" Miette asked out of concern.

Slowly, Serena's head craned to look at the counter, and sure enough, the face of the boy she'd dreamed about all these years stood there, not twenty feet away from her and all too real. The stunned girl could do little but gawk as the object of her admiration stood there nonchalantly, paying for his meal to a kindly older woman, who took the compliment in stride.

Even as he completed his transaction, Serena's eyes darted all over Ash's face. His skin, tanned and slightly weathered from years on the road. His clothes, in good condition but slightly stained with dirt. His posture spoke of confidence and energy, and the smile taut on his face was as Serena imagined it to be, as she had seen it all those years ago. The boy she'd met at Pallet town, now grown and as Serena stared at him avidly, she felt her face flush.

It was too soon! What if he noticed her staring? Would he remember her? Would he think she was being weird? Should she approach him then and now? What would she even say? 'Hey Ash, nice to see you after all these years. Here's your towel. Bye!'

But the young trainer did not so much as register her presence, for as Serena underwent a steady meltdown, Ash walked out the door, a Pikachu on his shoulder chattering contently.

A sharp, snapping noise brought her back to reality and when she looked, there was Miette, her fingers ready to snap again and staring at Serena with bafflement.

"Are you okay? You were kind of spaced out for a bit."

In her haste to appear as though nothing was wrong, Serena giggled, though it came out forced more than anything. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. All fine I just thought I saw... eep!" And to Miette's continuing puzzlement, Serena turned her head from the window, hands clasped over her head as if afraid to be seen. Indeed, it just so happened that Ash passed by the window, none the wiser and after a few seconds where Serena could swear her heart would punch out of her chest, she hesitantly checked to make sure the trainer wasn't there anymore.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Miette all but demanded.

"Ash?"

"Ash? Is that a Pokemon? Hey, where are you… Serena, hold on!" Miette called as the girl took off. Hastily leaving a few bills on the table, Miette chased Serena out the restaurant and into the street. She made a trajectory for the balcony overlooking Main Street, her head turning every which way, bent over the handrail in such a way that a slight flutter of breeze on her dress would give any would be onlookers quite a show. But Serena clearly had something else in mind as she searched frantically. For what, Miette did not know.

"Honestly, what's gotten into you?" Miette admonished as she firmly grabbed hold of Serena's shoulder. "Did you see a rare Pokemon or something? Or a movie star at least? I hear Santalune is popular with them."

Miette grew irritated as Serena did not so much as look at her.

Of course, Serena did not mean any ill will by this. The honey blonde had found she rather liked Miette during their brief time as traveling companions. She'd proved a very engaging conversationalist and to Serena's delight, she found they both possessed many common interests. Miette had even offered to show Serena how to make delicious Pokepuffs for the Pokemon she would soon own.

But the blood pounding in her ears meant Serena did not hear the other girl's words. _Stupid, stupid. How could I be so stupid,_ she mentally berated herself. There he was, completely within her reach, almost as if Arceus himself had stepped in and brought Ash before her, and how did she react? She froze like a scared little girl. Serena felt a dreading sensation in her gut as she looked frantically for that mop of hair and hat and the vivid yellow of a Pikachu. No trace of them remained and the honey blonde girl prayed she was not too late. After all, if she lost sight of him now, how long would it be until she saw him again... if she saw him again.

"No, damn it. No," she growled, barely registering the words that came out of her mouth. As her eyes traveled up Champion's Boulevard, she saw it. A flash of yellow, much like the Pikachu. Of course, Serena thought. If Ash was a trainer, then there could be only one reason for him to be in Santalune city, in this precise street junction. The Pokemon gym.

"I gotta get there before it's too late!"

"Too late for... Serena! Agh, come on," Miette groaned, but followed the frenzied girl. "Where are we going?"

"The Pokemon gym!" Serena called out.

"What? But you don't even _have_ a Pokemon. Serena? Serena!"

* * *

First thing Ash noticed as he walked in the gym was the giant Butterfree. It hovered over the back wall, its glossy, eight foot wingspan radiantly reflecting the morning dew. Its wings flapped with precision, giving the Bug type a certain elegance Ash would not normally attribute to the Pokemon. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered his old Butterfree. He wondered whether it was happy, living in the wild with its mate. Maybe he'd fathered a new generation of Caterpie at this point. In fact, seeing how quickly Bug types matured, Butterfree must have a load of great-grandCaterpie climbing around, stuffing themselves full of leaves and basking in the tree branches to soak up the sun.

 _Butterfree. I hope you're doing okay._

"Pika?"

"Hm?" Ash mumbled, broken out of his reverie by Pikachu tapping his head. "Oh, sorry buddy. I kinda dazed off for a second there." He glanced again to the giant portrait of Butterfree, but quickly averted his gaze. On either side of the Butterfree hung a canvas depicting a lone Metapod in a grassy field and a Caterpie climbing up a tree. Grumbling irritably and trying to shake off the dull ache in his chest, Ash turned his attention away, mindful not to look at any other pictures.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

No response.

"Hear anything, Pikachu?"

The little mouse's ears twitched, straining to pick up a sound. "Pikachu," he said, shaking his head.

Sighing in annoyance, Ash inspected the room further. Save for the pictures on the walls and two columns on either side of the entrance, there was nothing else of note in the room. Well, there was the pole suspended from the ceiling, hung over an opening in the floor. A quick glance revealed the pole fed to a lower level in the gym, itself well lit and likely a passage of some sort.

Shrugging, Ash jumped onto the pole and slid down, only to find himself in a narrow corridor. He followed it to a door at the end of the hall and as he opened it, he couldn't help but gasp at the sight within. A cavernous room awaited and in its center stood a glass-like dome of some sort. Within it, a battlefield, but this was not what drew Ash's attention. A sophisticated system of lights shone from above and all around the glass-like dome in the center grew an abundance of flora, like a greenhouse situated underground. Ferns, bushes, trees, flowers and hedges spread all around the dome, and living in this contained ecosystem were Bug types. The Caterpie, Wurmple, Weedle and Scatterbug lines and their evolutions, as well as more formidable specimens such as Pinsir, Heracross, Scyther and Skorupi.

"Whoa," Ash muttered as he took in the incredible vista. From his shoulder, Pikachu elicited a similar sentiment.

From amidst the chatter, buzzing and clicking of the Bug types, Ash heard a distinct, mechanical noise and an artificial flash of light winked from below him. He saw a woman, stock still, patiently pointing a camera at a cluster of Pineco in the distance. Ash approached carefully. He'd been brushing up on his knowledge of the Kalos gyms and recognized the woman as Viola, the leader of Santalune gym.

He was mindful not to make any noise as Viola worked, her attention solely focused on the Pineco. That was fine. As he waited for Viola to finish taking her shot, Ash turned his attention to the battlefield. It was... surprisingly plain. When he battled Bugsy in Johto, the gym's layout had been restructured to fit Bug types. In fact, pretty much every gym he'd challenged, at least the battlefield itself, reflected the gym leader's preferred style of Pokemon and was designed to conform to the leader's Pokemon's advantage.

So how come Viola had left her battlefield plain? If the years had taught Ash something, it was that Gym leaders played to their field's advantage. The deceptively plain battlefield would be no different, but how would Viola turn it to her advantage? Bug Pokemon could use the foliage to hide with their natural camouflage, use the high ground via climbing or even by using String Shot as a makeshift vine to quickly move from one place to another. The only other option Ash could make out was to conform the flat terrain to the Bug type's advantage. Perhaps by going underground?

A sharp clicking noise drew his attention to Viola, who nodded in satisfaction. She pressed the buttons on the camera, scrolling through the various pictures, no doubt, and Ash considered this a good time to make his presence known. He cleared his throat loudly and the blonde woman perked up, whipping around and as she saw him, she blinked in surprise. However, she recovered quickly and her lips stretched into a pleasant smile that belied her calculating gaze.

"Hello there. How can I help you?"

After a moment of silence, Ash said, "I was hoping to challenge the leader to a gym battle. Is that you?"

"Correct. Viola's the name, and who might you be?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

Viola arched an eyebrow, eyeing the young trainer with interest. "Pallet town, eh? You sure are a long way from home, little Caterpie." Ash blinked at the odd choice of name, but he didn't think Viola meant it in a mean way.

"Tell me, did you like the pictures upstairs?"

"What?"

"I'm a photographer, you see." She held up the camera for emphasis. "Ever hear the phrase 'a picture is worth a thousand words'? Those photos upstairs were carefully selected by me out of hundreds. They capture Bug Pokemon in a way meant to evoke emotions from those who see them. So tell me, little Caterpie, what did my pictures bring in you?"

Ash ground his teeth. His hands clenched at his sides and he felt a hot spike of shame wash over him, but it went as soon as it came. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Viola, but she did not comment on it.

"Ah, but what am I saying," she said airily and bopped her forehead. "You're a kid of action, aren't you? Let's let our battle speak for itself. There's no better way of getting to know one another. So tell me, Ash from Pallet town, which Pokemon will you use?"

Ash shook off the uncomfortable sensation of being appraised and answered. "I'll use the Pokemon I caught here in Kalos."

Viola nodded. "Very well. How does a two on two battle sound?"

"You're letting me pick?"

"Of course. We can do more or less if you want."

Ash examined the odd woman, not knowing if she was playing with him. "Two Pokemon are all I got."

"Well then, if you'll follow me." She cocked her head and moved to hold the door to the glass dome open for Ash, who entered and as they took their positions at either end, Viola announced. "Alright. Rules. This gym battle will be a two on two match. As the challenger, you'll be allowed to switch out your Pokemon during the battle. Whoever's Pokemon team faints first will be the loser. Simple enough?" Ash nodded. "Then let's get this battle underway!" The blonde declared enthusiastically. She reached into one of the pockets of her baggy shorts and produced a pokeball. "Surskit, go!"

The Water/Bug type emerged in a brilliant flash of light, chittering noisily. Ash frowned as he recalled what he could about Surskit. It wasn't a particularly powerful Pokemon, but its spindly feet allowed it to glide over water with astonishing speed, which was where its strength lay. Viola had to know this, being a Bug type specialist. Ash did not let the state of the battlefield fool him. Viola would make use of Surskit's strengths to her advantage. Confident but wary of surprises, he decided to allow his newest acquisition a chance to prove himself.

"Alright, Koffing. Show 'em what you're made of." He released the Poison type, who uttered his jolly cry. "Koffing, this is a gym battle. Get ready for anything."

"Koffing!" The Poison Gas Pokemon proudly called out, puffing himself to full capacity.

Viola smirked, and her eyes gleamed with interest. "Smart choice, little Caterpie. But you'll find Surskit and I will not go down so easily. Ready to begin?" At Ash's nod she continued. "Then I declare this battle underway. Surskit, you know what to do. Use Ice Beam!"

The Bug Pokemon chittered in understanding and shot out a beam from the antenna on its head. What caught Ash of guard was that Surskit did not aim for Koffing, but instead directed its attack to the ground, and then did he realize the purpose behind it. While not exactly water, ice would provide a good enough surface for Surskit to take advantage of its maneuverability. The field now resembled a frozen lake, coated in a layer of frost.

 _Our move._

"Koffing, start off with Curse!" The Pokemon grumbled as he shut his eyes in concentration and thin layer of otherworldly energies, barely visible, wisped all over his body. A strange move in that it was originally exclusive to Ghost types, Curse had somehow been passed down to other types of Pokemon. While only Ghost types could make full use of the move's devastating capabilities, non Ghosts could utilize it to their advantage.

Koffing, having cut his speed in favor of bolstering his attack and defense capabilities, was ready for the next move.

"Use Smog all around. Use it for cover." Vile gas expelled from all of Koffing's pores, thick and oily and hung midair like a poisonous blanket. While Surskit had not received damage, Smog's real purpose was to make Koffing disappear, a tactic Ash had become all too familiar with, having dealt with this Pokemon many times in the past years.

Viola frowned and clicked her tongue. She didn't bother trying to search out Koffing amidst the smoke. "Surskit, Bubble Spray."

 _Bubble Spray?_

Surskit fired off a miniature stream of bubbles from its antenna. A compressed form of the Bubble attack, maybe? But the droplets were so small and their consistency seemed almost viscous. Ash let out a sharp breath as the intent behind Bubble Spray became clear. The fine droplets bonded to the thick amounts of toxins in Koffing's Smog, weighing them down and Ash watched, stunned as the dense layer of Smog lazily drifted towards the ice.

Thinking quickly, he ordered, "Koffing, use Gyro Ball right now!"

"Koffing!" The Poison type called in his jolly tone and before Viola or Surskit could react, a fast spinning purple blur shot out from under the Smog.

"Surskit, dodge!" Viola said urgently. But Koffing was too fast. He barreled into the Bug/Water type with crushing force, sending Surskit flying.

If there ever existed a Pokemon move that was the epitome of irony and contradiction, Gyro Ball was it. Primarily learnt by Rock, Ground or Steel types, all heavy and cumbersome Pokemon, Gyro Ball allowed these Pokemon a burst of speed they could not otherwise have achieved, granting the users the opportunity to strike a fast moving target. Its original purpose wasn't even meant to be used offensively, but rather as a means of escape for small prey Pokemon like Sandshrew, Shieldon and Aron.

The slower the user was to its opponent, the faster Gyro Ball would be, and Surskit's high speed, in contrast with Koffing's own lower speed, further detracted by the use of Curse earlier on allowed the Poison Gas Pokemon to move faster than Surskit could react.

"Smart thinking, Ash. But now it's time for us to be on the offensive. Surskit, use Aqua Jet!"

"Surskit!" The small Pokemon cried out and launched itself with prodigious speed towards Koffing, scoring a direct hit. Koffing groaned as he was struck, but Ash intended to take advantage of Surskit's close proximity. Koffing weathered the attack without too much trouble, Curse's beneficial effects dampening some of the damage and recovered quickly.

"Now's your chance, Koffing. Use Gyro Ball again!"

Viola ground her teeth as she realized her mistake and Koffing smashed against Surskit once more.

"Surs... kit," the Pokemon groaned weakly. It stood up shakily on its spindly legs, but was still fit to battle.

"Great job, Koffing. Follow up with Sludge attack," Ash ordered and his Pokemon complied. Koffing fired off globs of thick, degenerate matter.

"We're not done yet. Surskit, use Agility to dodge."

"Surskit!" The Bug/Water type became little more than a blur as it entered Agility. By the time Koffing's Sludge attack landed, Surskit was long since gone. Koffing blinked and swiveled side to side in an attempt to seek the speedy Pokemon.

"Time to fight back. Attack with Signal Beam!"

"Koffing, behind you!" Ash warned, but too late. Surskit scored a direct hit and this time, Koffing was hit hard.

"Follow up with Sticky Web. Blind it!"

"Koffing, no!" The Poison Gas Pokemon was too slow to dodge and the Sticky Web struck true. Ash was helpless to watch as Koffing panicked, having been robbed of his sight and with no way to get the gunk off.

The Poison Gas Pokemon flailed about wildly, bobbing every which way in an attempt to regain his sight. Ash wracked his brain for a way to help his Pokemon, but though his mind raced, he couldn't find a way to counter Sticky Web. Koffing had no limbs he could use to remove Sticky Web, and short of Ash removing it himself, which would qualify in his forfeit, there was no other alternative.

Koffing was still too new to the concept of battling, and though he'd proven quite capable, he still needed to learn how to maintain his composure. The battle quickly neared its conclusion, and Viola picked up on this.

"Surskit, use Signal Beam once more!" The Pond Skater Pokemon's attack hit its mark. Koffing buckled under the blow, groaning weakly.

"Don't give up, Koffing! Use Sludge attack right in front of you!"

Mustering up his strength, Koffing spat out a number of poisonous globs, but too scattered to hit the fast moving Surskit.

"You put up a good fight, little Caterpie. But not good enough. Surskit, let's finish this off with Aqua Jet!"

"Explosion!"

Viola's eyes widened as Koffing's body took on a bright white light. "What?!"

The volatile gases inside the Pokemon ignited as Surskit made contact with Aqua Jet, creating a massive wave of concussive force. A rancid stench overtook the battlefield as the gases within Koffing's body were let loose and when the smoke cleared, both Pokemon lay fainted in the middle of a sizable crater in the middle of the field.

"Koffing, return," Ash said and the fainted Pokemon's form dematerialized, returning to his pokeball. "Thanks. You gave it your best shot," Ash muttered and as Viola returned Surskit, he pondered his next move.

"Smart thinking," Viola said. "You knew Koffing would lose, so you decided to take Surskit down with it, eh? No bad. Not bad at all, little Caterpie. A risky gamble on your part." The gym leader grinned widely, seemingly not bothered by the loss of her Pokemon. She cocked her head as she studied Ash with an inscrutable expression. "Now let's see if you can manage to outwit my next Pokemon. Vivillon, time to battle!"

The Bug/Flying type appeared, hovering in midair. Ash studied the Pokemon for all but a second before he made his choice.

"Froakie, I choose you!" The frog Pokemon emerged, primed and ready for battle.

Having once owned a Butterfree, Ash knew all too well what to expect. Butterfree and Vivillon possessed a similar moveset and abilities. Even so, Viola probably had an ace up her sleeve. With one Pokemon down, he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

* * *

 **Hmm, I originally intended this chapter to be at least twice as long, but writing the damn thing was taking too long. Life and distractions have cut my writing time more than I'd like, but hopefully this chapter will keep you all satisfied until the next one. With any luck it will come sooner than this one. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Serena's abrupt entrance into the gym was without ceremony as she glanced around the deserted room. She saw no trace of Ash anywhere. Was he even here? Or maybe she was wrong about him coming to challenge the Gym Leader.

"This is really getting old," a flustered Miette huffed as she came in, slightly out of breath. "Will you at least tell me what this is about?"

"Ehh, sorry," Serena said sheepishly. "I just... I thought I saw an old friend come in."

Miette quirked an eyebrow. "An old friend?"

"Yes, he... I thought he came here in the gym but there's nobody around."

"And did you try that?" She pointed to the opening in the floor that fed to the level below. Miette continued at Serena's puzzled gaze. "The Lumiose gym is actually underground. If your friend came in to challenge the leader, that's probably where he is."

Serena glanced again at the hole, stepping closer and peering over it. True enough, the pole suspended from the ceiling led to a corridor below.

"Come on, let's get going before you get an aneurysm or something," Miette said dryly. She promptly jumped into the pole and slid down to the lower level, looking pointedly at Serena. With a sigh, the honey blonde took a deep breath and followed suit.

They walked the narrow hallway and sure enough, they came across the stage where battles would take place. The two girls barely registered the awe at seeing the massive, complex structure built and instead their attention was commanded by the event taking place in the battlefield. Already the Pokemon battle was underway. On one end, a woman who could only be the leader, calling out orders to a small, rotund Pokemon with spindly legs. On the opposite side, a young boy, fists clenched and his face a mask of focus as he directed a Koffing.

"Is that your friend?" Miette asked and Serena nodded enthusiastically.

"His name's Ash."

* * *

For a few moments, neither Ash nor Viola moved to issue any orders to their Pokemon, waiting to see who would strike first. Froakie's body tensed, ready to spring into action at Ash's command and Vivillon hovered, its wings beating steadily as it waited for its trainer to do the same.

"Froakie, start us off with Water Pulse," Ash ordered. Truth be told, he didn't count on the attack to actually hit its target as Vivillon could very well see it coming, but spurring the Bug/Flying type into action would be good to get an understanding of its tactics.

Froakie followed his command, conjuring a sphere of water and hurling it at Vivillon. Now to see how Viola would react.

"Dodge and use Signal Beam!" Vivillon did as ordered and fired off its attack, but Froakie managed to dodge it as well.

Ash considered his next move. Flying types could be tricky in that they were generally agile and naturally fought at a distance. This made them very adept at evading attacks from ground based Pokemon such as Froakie. If Ash wanted to win this, then Froakie would have to get close enough to score a direct hit, or attack while Vivillon couldn't dodge.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Endure it!" Viola called out and sure enough, Froakie's attack struck true, but Vivillon braced itself, enduring the hit. "Good. Now use Signal Beam!" Ash gritted his teeth as he saw his error in judgment. With Vivillon having anticipated and endure Froakie's attack, the frog Pokemon had been left wide open as he fell back down to the ice.

Vivillon's Signal Beam hit hard, sending Froakie crashing down in a cloud of ice and dust.

"Froakie, are you okay?" Ash asked desperately but to his relief, Froakie emerged, standing strong but clearly having felt that hit.

Froakie huffed, more in annoyance than anything and nodded, staring guardedly at Vivillon. No matter. As a seasoned trainer Ash had faced many a flying opponent in the past. All one had to do was breach the distance between them and though Froakie's movepool was still limited, Ash was confident his Pokemon would triumph.

"Use Bubble all around. Keep Vivillon from attacking."

Froakie spread its bubbles in a wide arc and just as Ash had hoped, Vivillon had to weave and dodge to keep from being hit. Now to wait for the opportune moment.

"Quick Attack. Go!"

One of the Bubbles managed to clip Vivillon's wing, sending it into a bit of a spiral as it regained its balance and Froakie capitalized on this. His attack hit point blank and Vivillon faltered even more, erratically flapping its wings as it tried to keep midair.

"Follow it up with Water Pulse!"

Viola grit her teeth as Vivillon was sent crashing under the attack. But as a well trained Pokemon, Vivillon shook off its disorientation and quickly recovered, flapping its wings to shake off the water droplets that still clung to it and took to the air again.

The Gym leader appraised her opponent and his Pokemon. The boy had been a mite more skilled than she expected, but now she readied to play the trump card that had been many a rookie's downfall. Then again, this kid was clearly no rookie.

She gave the command and Vivillon's wings beat furiously, creating a Whirlwind that caught Froakie off guard. Ash yelled over the harsh winds, urging Froakie to hold on. The Pokemon did its best but under Vivillon's tried and true method, it stood no chance. The Frog Pokemon lost his grip and was sent hurtling away, giving Vivillon its own opportunity to counterattack. While Froakie was dazed, Vivillon hit it with a well placed Signal Beam.

Ash's mind worked frantically as he tried to devise a way to turn the tables on Viola and her Pokemon. That Vivillon was well trained and Froakie couldn't take another hit like that. His opponent had clearly earned her place as a Gym Leader and would not fall for the same trick twice. He needed to search for an opening and fast, lest Froakie lose his first Gym battle.

His hands clenched as a sharp spike of anger shot through him. _Once... just once I would like to win my first Gym badge on my first try._ Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Four regions, four starting Gym badges and in all of them he'd lost. He should have been a seasoned trainer at this point, he'd seen, battled and trained so many different types of Pokemon that this first Gym should be a cakewalk.

Sure, he managed to beat Falkner on his first try, but he also had a powerful Charizard to fall on. Was he simply not strong enough that he needed a fully evolved Pokemon to win?

 _No. Not today, not now and not here!_

"Vivillon, let's wrap this up. Whirlwind once more!"

"Froakie, use your frubbles to hang on!"

Vivillon's powerful gusts of wind swept through the battlefield with frightening force and Ash himself was nearly knocked over by their sheer strength. He placed a hand on his brow to protect his eyes from the stinging winds, yet a broad grin could easily be made out on his face.

Froakie lay atop a thick padding of his frubbles, using his fingers and toes to dig in. Vivillon's wings still beat furiously and Ash could see the Pokemon's stamina dwindling. Despite its best efforts, Froakie's frubbles and he himself remained rooted to the ground.

The strain proved to be too much for Vivillon and as soon as the strong gales receded, Ash and Froakie jumped into action.

Ash gave the command and Froakie summoned a powerful burst of Water Pulse. The attack homed in quickly on Vivillon, who despite Viola's frantic orders, was too winded to do anything but hover in place, panting in exertion.

"All right!" Ash cheered, pumping his fist in victory as Vivillon went down hard, out for the count. Froakie slumped, the battle having clearly taken its toll on him. Ash hurried over, taking the Frog Pokemon in his arms. Despite the fatigue, Froakie returned Ash's jubilant smile with his smaller, but no less pleased one. It was a victory hard fought for and well earned. After congratulating his Pokemon, Ash returned Froakie and he saw Viola do the same, whispering some comforting words to Vivillon.

"Well done Ash," Viola said, fondly smiling at the trainer. "It's been a while since I've had such a close match." She pulled from her fanny pack a badge and recited what sounded like a rehearsed mantra. "And as the Gym Leader of Santalune city, it gives me great pleasure to award you with this. The Bug Badge."

 _Awesome,_ thought Ash as Viola handed him a shiny new badge. Six times now he'd been in this position. Six times had he defeated the first gym of a region and every single time did he feel that same rush. With this victory, the aspiring Pokemon master had just taken his first step into becoming the champion of the Kalos League.

Viola tilted her head, looking over Ash's shoulder. "It seems we have an audience."

Ash turned and true enough, it seemed he'd been so caught up in his match he'd failed to notice the newcomers.

"Welcome to the Santalune city gym," Viola said pleasantly. "Are you looking for a match as well?"

Ash regarded the duo with curiosity. Two girls, the first of whom answered Viola's query. The other hung back, guardedly staring at Ash. She quickly looked away once she caught his eye.

"Just watching," the blunette girl said. "It was a really good match. Both your Pokemon put up quite a fight."

Viola took the compliment in stride. "Just another day on the job," she said loftily. Ash smiled and nodded politely. He saw the blue haired girl gave her companion a brief, pointed look, jerking her head in his direction.

"By the way, Serena here has something of yours." She promptly half dragged the other girl—Serena—forward by the arm.

Serena took a sharp intake of breath, as if to steady herself and presented Ash with... his hat.

"This fell off your head during the battle."

Ash blinked, barely registering the fact his hand now ran through his hat-less head. "I guess it did," he chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks," he said and took it back, propping it on its rightful place above his head.

Serena giggled and offered a bright smile. "You're welcome." Her hand fidgeted with a stray lock of her hair, watching Ash expectantly.

"Thanks again for the match, Viola. Your Pokemon are really strong. I gotta go and get Froakie and Koffing to the Pokemon center so they can rest," said Ash as he departed. "Oh, and nice to meet you," he waved to Serena and her friend before taking off.

* * *

After nurse Joy cheerfully took his Pokemon to be healed, Ash decided to go for a stroll through Santalune city. He couldn't help but marvel at the historic atmosphere of the city. True, the regions he'd visited through the world had their share of history and historical monuments, yet everywhere he'd gone to in Kalos—which admittedly wasn't a lot—the cities seemed to exude a historical presence.

And the food was another thing entirely. If there was one thing he'd known about the Kalosians it was that they took their food seriously. Even the movable carts peddled by street vendors released a complex and delicious mix of aromas.

He'd walked up to a pleasant, gangly vendor to purchase what was called a crepe and fell in love instantly, as did Pikachu. Together they'd both inhaled well over half a dozen with various fillings—strawberries and cream, caramelized peaches, spinach and mushrooms and chocolate walnut.

From another he tried a simple yet stunning concoction of buttered bread, lightly toasted and dripping in a luscious white cheese, topped with paper thin slices of meat. Then there were golden brown eclairs, stuffed pastries, various bits of meat on a stick roasted over coals and a juice stand selling drinks made from seasonal berries. Truly Kalos was a wonderland for the senses.

He decided to buy the remaining of his Pokemon some treats as well and after that he made his way back to the Pokemon center. Nice as the city was, at this point he'd rather go and leave. He wanted to give his Pokemon some fresh air, to let them all out at the same time and doing so in the middle of a city was a bad idea.

Though his Pokemon were not bad by any means, they were rather strong and prone to mock fighting each other or squabbling over food or a good resting spot, investigating whatever drew their interest. Then again, that was probably why he didn't see hordes of strong Pokemon roaming about.

The automated doors to the Pokemon center opened and as Ash entered the always pristine interior, he noticed two familiar figures. Serena and her friend stood over the counter as nurse Joy disappeared through the double doors to the back, no doubt getting their pokeballs.

Rather than going off the side to wait, the duo remained where they stood. Serena in particular slouched over the counter, her back to Ash and her head resting on folded arms. As he approached to try his luck with Joy, he couldn't help but overhear a bit of their conversation.

"...didn't even notice," Serena said, her words heavily muffled.

"Of course he didn't. Boys have the attention span of a Mothim, especially trainers. Good luck getting them to notice anything that's not a Pokemon for more than five seconds."

"Well... it _has_ been a long time."

Ash cleared his throat and the blunette immediately took notice. She nudged Serena and smiled brightly as she turned back to Ash.

"Hi there, Mr. Pokemon trainer. What brings you here?"

Ash hesitated, a bit uncertain. "I'm picking up my Pokemon," he said.

The blunette nodded. "Wouldn't you know it, so am I. My partner's a Slurpuff and he's just tired from battling all those annoying wild Pokemon." She glanced briefly at Serena in expectation. When the honey blonde remained silent, the blunette said, "My name's Miette by the way." She offered her hand and Ash shook it.

"I don't think I've heard of Slurpuff before," he muttered and looked at Serena. "How about you, Serena? What Pokemon do you have?"

"Oh, not me," Serena said, waving her hand. "I don't have a Pokemon yet. I'm going to Lumiose city to get my first Pokemon from professor Sycamore."

"So your journey is just starting, huh? That's great," Ash exclaimed with a beaming smile. He remembered how he first felt taking those first steps out of professor Oak's lab with his Pikachu. "This is Pikachu. He's been my partner since I first started my journey," he said, introducing the little mouse perched on his shoulder. Pikachu waved a stubby paw, always enthusiastic to meet new people.

Nurse Joy chose that moment to appear, holding a tray on which sat a lone pokeball. "Your Slurpuff is all healed up," she announced to a grateful Miette.

"Thanks, nurse Joy," Miette said as she fondly regarded the pokeball and put it away.

"Are my Pokemon ready too?" Ash said.

"They are. I'll bring them out in a moment," nurse Joy said and disappeared again to the back.

"Ash?" Serena said tentatively.

"What's up?"

"Now that you got your first gym badge, does that mean you'll go back to Lumiose city to challenge the gym."

Ash nodded. "That's the plan."

Serena swallowed and rubbed her hands unconsciously. Her voice wavered, but only if one listened closely. "Then maybe... if that's okay... we could all travel together?"

Miette quirked an eyebrow, impressed by Serena's boldness.

"Sure, why not?" Ash said.

"Really?" Both girls said simultaneously.

"Of course. Traveling with company is always better, right?"

"...Right."

* * *

Ash decided he liked his new traveling companions fairly quick.

Miette proved to be very knowledgeable of the surrounding areas, as she'd been journeying through Kalos for a while now. She allowed her Slurpuff to come out and Ash got his first meeting(that he knew of) with a Fairy type Pokemon, drawing his Pokedex for more information.

Serena was very friendly in her own way. She wanted to know about Ash, in particular and encouraged him to retell his journey through Kanto, which he did with gusto. Serena had been particularly perturbed when he recounted his fateful trip aboard the St. Anne and their eventual encounter with an angry pack of Gyarados. Looking back on it, Ash could see how lucky he was to still be in one piece, much less alive.

Sunset came soon enough and the trio decided to camp for the night. Being very well practiced on the procedure, Ash went about making a suitable fire and helped a fumbling Serena set up her tent, which she accepted graciously.

He had to admit, he felt oddly at ease with her, and the grateful but tentative squeeze she planted on his shoulder seemed to exude a tingling sort of warmth.

Miette, bless her, was a very enthusiastic student of the 'culinary arts' as she put it and insisted on making a light dinner of roasted wild berries on a stick, drizzled in some sort of handmade dressing. The berries were meaty, sweet and succulent and when they finished eating and were nearly tuckered out from their journey, Miette excused herself to the ladies room, leaving Ash and Serena alone. Even Pikachu was now sprawled next to Ash by this point, snoring lightly.

Having spent countless days traversing the wilderness with his friends, Ash had become used to the peaceful silences that so often came. There was something about the fresh air, the hard packed earth, the soft grass, the gentle crackling of the flames and the faint sounds of the wilderness that put him at ease. He leaned back against the makeshift log the trio had used for a seat and breathed in the scent of the night, his fingers running absentmindedly through Pikachu's fur.

A slight shuffling of movement drew his attention. Serena sat next to him, hugging her knees. She offered a smile which he lazily returned.

"Ash?"

"Hm?"

He noted she did not look at him but rather studied a pebble she nudged with the toe of her shoe.

"This may sound a bit silly," she said, her words steady and measured. "But do you remember me?"

Ash cocked his head as he processed her question. He would have thought it odd, only he didn't. He did feel very at ease with her and throughout their brief time together he realized that Serena brought a wistful sort of warmth to course through him, almost as if he were meeting an old friend for the first time in a long time.

She waited patiently for his response and Ash studied her face. Her blue eyes, emotive and kind; the ghost of a dimple in her cheeks, illuminated by the dying fire and her honey blonde tresses, thick and full and fashioned as a ponytail. His memories stirred, searching. He realized now for a fact he did know her, once upon a time. Yet the actual memory seemed to elude him.

It must have been evident in his face as Serena decided to lend him a hand.

"I visited Pallet Town once, my mom and I. She thought it would be a good way for me to spend the summer in professor Oak's Pokemon camp."

That name Ash was familiar with. His obsession with Pokemon had been with him for as long as he knew and every summer he would beg his mom to sign him up for the professor's Pokemon camp. A few times she couldn't as money was tight, but when she did, Ash was the happiest he'd ever been. It was the place where his then rivalry with Gary started, as they both wagered who could steal a Dodrio's eggs and run off before the mother caught up with them. Neither won and the wound to Gary's pride festered, fueling their later confrontations.

"Would you believe I didn't like it? I didn't like Pokemon much back then. A lot of them frightened me, even the small ones," she chuckled softly and shook her head, knowing how silly she'd been. She must have stirred something else in Ash. She could see it in his face. "I got lost one day and I was so scared. I thought I would be kidnapped by wild Pokemon, or eaten, or lost forever, but you found me."

She opened her hand and on it lay a folded handkechief, worn and old but cared for.

"You found me then and you made my fear go away. You gave me this to dry my tears, you took me by the hand and you showed me there was nothing to be scared of." There was more Serena wanted to say. She wanted to say how it was because of him that her fear of Pokemon vanished. She wanted to say how the rest of the summer was that much brighter because of him. She wanted to say that he made the remaining days of the Pokemon camp a joy and how numerous times he'd found himself in her thoughts in spite of the vast distance and the years that separated them. She wanted to say this and more, but held herself back in fear of overwhelming him.

Seconds ticked by and Ash made no response. His gaze was firmly set on the handkerchief and with slow deliberation, he placed his hand above hers and carefully picked up the item. His calloused fingers brushed the satin softness of her palms, leaving a tingling sensation.

The corner of his lips quirked as he remembered fondly the time she spoke of and Serena's heart soared as realization dawned on Ash's face.

"Serena." He said her name not as that of a casual acquaintance, but that of a dear friend and for now, that was enough.


End file.
